


How Clint Met Laura

by shaneequa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, HIMYM Spin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneequa/pseuds/shaneequa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton sits his children down to tell them about how he met Laura, their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Clint Met Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Marvel or How I Met Your Mother. This is simply a fanfiction.
> 
> Author's Note: If you have not watched the end of HIMYM, then... this might have some spoilers for you. This is a Clintasha fic, but I think it will highlight also the relationships of Clint and Laura, as well as the friendships with the Avengers and other Agents of Shield. This is supposed to be set four years from AOU. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_"Kids, I think its about time that I tell you... about how I met your mom," Clint started with his three kids in front of him. Lila and Cooper rolled their eyes at him as Nathaniel sat nodding his head enthusiastically. At four, he was the one most eager for life and learning. Clint hoped that would never change._

_"Is this going to take long?" Lila said looking down at her phone, always expecting a message._

_"Yes."_

_"Are we in trouble?" his eldest son followed, eyes squinting at him as Laura did when she was trying to figure out what to do._

_"No."_

_"Daddy! Tell us the story!" Nate asked clapping his hands. He paused, looking up at Clint with identical eyes. "Please?"_

_Clint smiled._

_"Alright, well. It started about fifteen years ago..."_

"Will you marry me?" Hunter asked, down on one knee, rehearsing his proposal to Bobbi. Clint and Hunter were close friends, and besides the fact that Bobbi is  _also_  Clint's ex and he had known her longer than Hunter, he was the person to ask for Bobbi advice.

"That's good but..." Clint cringed. Bobbi was not the traditional type.

"But what?" Hunter asked getting up from his kneeling position with a frown. "What did I do wrong?"

"Well, would Bobbi really like that traditional bullshit? Man, you know how she is."

"You're right," Hunter sighed. "I don't have any other ideas though, all the chick flicks she makes me watch, they go like that."

"Well... you're on your own pal," Clint said patting Hunter's back. "She's due here in about five minutes. Which means she'll be here in three... which gives you two minutes to re-plan your engagement and for me to leave the apartment."

"Damn, you're right," Hunter muttered pacing the floor. He wasn't usually a pacer, but this was going to be a life changing event. He needed to figure himself out.

Clint threw on his leather jacket and smirked at Hunter. "Hey man, don't have sex on the kitchen, alright? Anywhere but the kitchen." (What Clint told his kids were:  _Hey man, don't cook in the kitchen, alright?_ to which Nate asked  _Where else would you cook, Daddy?_ to which Clint answered  _Uh, on the patio? Yeah, on the patio_ )

"Why not?"

"Coz that's where I eat, bro. Just... Oh, one minute to go. Good luck! Hope you survive!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Fury has a case for me. Big top secret Level 11 type shit ( _stuff)_. Text me and let me know how it goes."

"If I'm alive!" Hunter called out as the door slammed shut. He shook his head then looked down at his watch.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Hey," Bobbi smiled walking through the door. Hunter exhaled, this was the moment of truth.

_Meanwhile..._

"Agent Barton," Maria Hill, deputy of one Nicholas J. Fury greeted him with a nod as he stepped in the inconspicuous building of SHIELD.

"Hill," Clint nodded back. "Fury in there?"

"Expecting you."

"Awesome."

Clint strolled inside Fury's large office where he was sitting, eye patch and all, waiting with a folder placed in front of the chair where Clint was supposed to sit.

"Bout time you got here," Fury said without looking at him. He was focused on the file front of him.

"I'm five minutes earl- to what do I owe this pleasure, Fury?"

The one-eyed man motioned for him to open the file. Inside was the life story of his new target.

_"Mom was your target?" Cooper_ _asked, not believing his ears. They had known early on what Clint did for a job. His secret was revealed after he showed up in all of the television programs as the mysterious Hawkeye. Clint and Laura, along with Natasha, then had to sit the kids down and explain who their father was._

_"Will you just listen?" Nate nudged him and looked at his dad to continue._

The file contained an unnamed woman who was running around South American causing chaos and destruction where she went. Latest news was the hospital fire in Sao Paolo which placed her on the scene only because of blurry pictures from their barely existing surveillance.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Clint asked looking up at Fury confused. THey didn't have a name, they didn't have a location. THey didn't really have anything on this woman in question.

"You find her, you eliminate her," Fury stated. "You leave right now, agent."

Clint nodded his head, stood at attention before snapping the file and walking out to what he assumed was the mission board looking for his runway. He jumped into the jet which would take him to Sao Paolo where he would start. THe fire happened less than twelve hours ago. She could be anywhere in the world.

As soon as he landed and set up in the safe house, Clint did what he always did when in missions. He went to the first bar or any public drinking area he could find to see if anyone have seen his subject in question. Walking into the bar with loud brazilian music, he stepped up and ordered his normal mission drink: scotch, neat.

"That is a nice choice of drink," a woman's voice echoed through his ear. Low and husky. He turned to face the owner of the voice with the intention of speaking to her about the possible stranger but his voice caught in his throat.

There was the woman, her signature red hair that has stood out in the dull backdrop of the surveillance photos. This was the woman he was looking for.

Clint gave her a small smile. "Can never go wrong with it."

"Are you here to kill me,  _Hawkeye_?" she smirked. She welcomed death, would give him the pistol in her thigh hollister if she could.

For a moment he looked surprised, but quickly put on his mask of indifference. The loud helicopter that landed about a mile away gave him away. The bow and arrow strapped to his back told her exactly who he was. Not many people in their line of work preferred the bow and arrow. Not since the invention of guns and gun powder.

He met her eyes, the challenge in them, but also the determination. "Can I buy you a drink first?"

 _"And that kids, is how I met... your Aunt Natasha_."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> (PS. Someone please confirm the names of the Barton kids? Not 100% on it, and I have it wrong I will be more than happy to edit for accuracy.)


End file.
